cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Asaada Zadira
''True strength is resisting the Dark Side.'' ''-Asaada Zadira'' Asaada Zadira was a Jedi Padawan during the Rise of the Empire Era 'Early Life' Asaada Zadira was the daughter of two Sith Lords known as Darth Malentos and Darth Kyansi. She had two siblings Ell and Chordaya. Zadira was taken to the Jedi Order at the age of 1 by Onja Anatnom. Zadira then trained under Master Yoda. At the age of 14 she became the Padawan of Adele Xela, who was in command of a squadron with Commander Gathe. During the three's first mission together, Zadira displayed exceptional Shien lightsaber skills. Zadira unfortunately made many mistakes in the battle, causing many of her troops to be injured. Zadira deeply regretted doing so, but her Master provided console for her, saying that everyone makes mistakes occasionally. Zadira was then on cautious in battle, hoping not to cause any other deaths by mistake. During the next part of the battle Zadira and Xela won the battle and forced the Separatists to surrender. 'Jar'Kai' Later into her life, now at age 16, Asaada started using Jar'Kai. The art of utilizing duel blades. She carried her original blue bladed lightsaber along with a purple lightsaber with a matching hilt to the original'.' Zadira was much more lethal in battle when she utilized the two blades. Zadira's leadership skills were also much better than they had been, since she had seen many troopers killed and would like not to repeat it. 'Battle of Korriban' In 20 BBY, Zadira and Xela were sent to Korriban along with their troops. During the battle, Zadira went missing after her Master, Adele Xela, had sent her into the Sith Temple they were trying to gain control of. As it turns out Zadira was taken captive by her parents. She hadn't been heard from for two weeks until she, out of nowhere, attacked her Master. Her memory had been wiped, so she had no idea who Xela was or why she was to kill her, but she attempted to do so as her father, Darth Malentos, had instructed. Though she failed to complete the assassination, and her memories returned. Her Master then gave her the nickname 'Temperance', due to her temper while her memory was wiped. 'Exposure to Cinthetic Water' Zadira had a slight fear of water, due to the fact she nearly drowned after a machine malfunction. But unfortunately, she and fellow Jedi Padawans Ximena Haven, Trella Baa, and Corrett Lin were exposed to a substance called Cinthetic Water. The substance caused their cells to fill with water, which caused them to burst, and water seeped from it's victims, which eventually drowned. Lin and Baa ended up drowning, and Haven was luckily found about 5 minutes before she would have drowned, and was put on life support. Asaada was found by Zen Damaris in an elevator filled to about 3 inches of water, with her lying in it. She was put on life support as Haven had. The Jedi Temple's medical scientists had found a substance that would drain the water from the body's cells, which would cure Haven and Zadira. Zadira and Haven were put into the substance, which therefore cured them of the Cinthetic Water's effects. 'Mygeeto Incident' Itxra Arkana: 'Well, if it isn't the famous Asaada Zadira '''Asaada Zadira: '''Really? That's all you can come up with? '-Zadira to Itxra Arkana While on a mission to Mygeeto, Zadira was taken captive by some of Itxra Arkana's Super Battle Droids. When the droids brought Zadira to Arkana's hideout's control room, Zadira mocked Arkana's formalities. Zadira easily overthrew the droids, handcuffed at the time. Zadira got her Lightsabers back from Arkana, and turned her over to Republic authorities. 'The Alderaan Campaign' In late 20 BBY, Zadira, Xela, Ametta Mas, and Liana Morel were sent to Alderaan to dispose of some droid activity. During the Campaign, Zadira carried a blue-bladed saberstaff. It was a big adjustment from her Jar'Kai blades. 'Mind Control' In early 19 BBY, Zadira and Ximena Haven were taken captive by General Greivous . He used a type of mind control that made it's victim's eyes silver. The person under control could also see what they were doing, but could do nothing to stop it. Escape From Order 66 Clone Trooper: See any others? There were multiple squads lead by Jedi stationed here. Clone Trooper: No sign of any others. Let's go. Di Kree: Asaada, do you really think we'll get out of here alive? Asaada Zadira: Whisper! Do you want to get shot? Zadira escaped Order 66 with two of her closest friends, Ametta Mas and Di Kree. The three of them later met up with Zadira's Master.thumb|300px|left|Zadira during the Battle of Umbara shortly before Order 66 Return to the Jedi Temple 'Master Morel didn't deserve to die, no one here did.' -Kree upon arriving in the Jedi High Council Chamber. After Kree, Mas, and Zadira escaped the clones on Umbara, they managed to make their way to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where they met up with Adele Xela, Zadira's Master. They quickly discovered that Mas' Master was dead... but no blaster shots appeared on her body. Kree's Master's location still tangled in a web of questions, they made their way to the Jedi High Council chambers. There they found Kree's Master dead along with a dozen slaughtered younglings. Sadly clone troopers invaded their mourning. The three Padawans took the clones down quickly, two of them being very skilled in Jar'Kai. Xela didn't even have to lift a finger. Life in Exile Zadira discarded her Master, Kree, and Mas after Order 66. She went into exile by herself on Felucia, not yet a Je di Knight. She possessed superior fighting skills, but the question was how long could she last on her own? Her Master searched desperately for her for years without finding a single hint of where she was. When Zadira decided to leave her exile, after the fall of the Empire, She was reunited with Kree and Mas, but not Xela. Zadira was attacked by Maris Brood while in exile. Having believed Brood was too lost in the Dark Side, Zadira did not attempt to revive her. Reunion 'I left because I felt like you didn't believe in me. Like you thought I'd never be ready to become a Knight. I went to Felucia to escape you. To escape the Empire. . . but that miserably failed. . .' ''-''Zadira's first words to Xela in over 20 years Zadira was reunited with her old Master a year after the destruction of the Empire. Having trained herself in the arts of unarmed and armed combat, Zadira easily took down Xela in a brawl. After Xela's loss, Zadira explained why she'd left. Zadira then left Xela behind again. . . Quotes True strength is resisting the Dark Side. It was an uneven trade. We go up guns a-blazing, and they have no defense. I disagreed with this war from the start, but now, even more so. I checked them, they're fine! You won't cry for my absence, I know. I was forgotten by you and the Jedi a long time ago. How convinvcing will I be when you start walking around with a black eye? Maris Brood is too lost in her anger to be saved. The Force is neither good nor evil. The Light Side is not good. The Dark Side is not evil. They are only meaningless words. General Greivous. I'm surprised to see your lifeless metallic carcass on a neutral planet. You really think that this war has a meaning to the troops? It does. But not a positive meaning. To them, it means that everyday when they wake up, they have no idea if they'll live through the day. Chancellor, I advise opening negotiations with the Seperatist Council. 'Personality and Traits' Zadira was at first becoming a Padawan, a bit impulsive and overconfident. But later in her life, after her first mission, she acted differently. She became a much more cautious, thoughtful, and observant person. Zadira proved she would sacrifice herself for the lives of others, by valueing her troops and civilians lives over her own. Zadira greatly disagreed with Chancellor Palpatine, believing that he only cared about winning the war and not the fact that the Clone Troopers were living beings that were sacrificing themselves everyday. Powers and Abilities Zadira was very strong in the Force. She specialized in many Force powers such as Force Push, Force Jump, and Force Wave. She could block Lightsaber blades with her bare hands when she wanted to. She also possessed Telekenetic abilities, Telepathic abilities, and the ability to see brief glimpses of the future. She used those abilities to save the lives of her troops, and they tended to come in handy in combat. Zadira was not only skilled in Lightsaber Combat, but she was also an expert in unarmed combat. She actually preferred unarmed combat over fighting with a Lightsaber. But during the Clone Wars, hand to hand was only used when a Lightsaber wasn't near by. Behind the Scenes Zadira was originally a human Jedi with very revealing appareal, similiar to that of Aayla Secura. Her name was originally Asada Hiroshima. She eventually evolved into a Togruta and her name was changed to Asaada Zadira. Zadira's name and species changed when the game Clone Wars Adventures had come out. ''Image Gallery ''' Asaada_and_Chordaya.jpg|Photo supplied by AsadaandAmetta on DevianART.com. Asaada_silver_eyes.jpg|Zadira under mind control. Asada.jpg|Zadira utilizing her duel blades in battle. Asada_on_Alderaan.jpg|Zadira during the Alderaan Campaign. Asada_young.jpg|Zadira at age of 14 Battle of Umbara- Asaada.jpg|Zadira on Umbara shortly before the execution of Order 66. Asaada Zadira.jpg|Zadira utiliizing Jar'Kai Asaada meditation.jpg|Meditation Asaada jump.jpg|Zadira in Battle on Umbara seconds before Order 66 Asaadatrooper.JPG|''Execute Order 66'' Force push.jpg|Zadira takes out an Umbaran on the Air Field while trying to locate Di Kree and Ametta Mas after the execution of Order 66 Chella EPICNESS.JPG|Asaada's Neice, Chella Zadira on Mustafar Asaada infultatration.JPG|Asaada drops down from the ceiling of the Republic Outpost on Umbara after Order 66 Asaada alternate outfit.JPG|Zadira's alternate outfit. '' ' '' Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Togrutas Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader